OmegaPyrE
Company Information Company Name OmegaPyrE Private Military and Security Contractors Headquarters Coruscant OmegaPyrE Branches Ferro Nar Shaddaa Thyferra Affiliation Independent Shadow Guard MASTERS TiCira Hawk APPRENTICES Freya Skieldas Special Response Teams ELITES Telick Fortuna (MIA) VETERANS Lis'Sah Mao Yolanda Evans (MIA) RECRUITS Tanisis Starkiller Robyn Skieldas "This is a legal business contract...We transport, we provide security, we make sure you don't die. No slave trading and No hits. Bottom line, we offer a fair bid on contracts and we deliver--100%. Sound good? Then sign here.." ~TiCira Hawk, President of OmegaPyrE At its essence, OmegaPyrE offers neutral legal military and security services to fulfill the needs of the every day citizen, the Red Ladies, and even to the galaxy’s top holo-vid actress. Any bounty hunters, slicers, ex-soldiers, and any wishing an independent position in such venues employment within the legal realms of galactic society may apply. For those seeking the more seedier means of employment (IE assassination, slave catchers, smuggling, drug dealing etc) in The Criminal Underworld, this is not for you ~ We recommend you turn to the Council of 9. =Organization= OmegaPyrE Services (OS) is a Private Military SecurityCompany or PMSC that covers such services and expertise typically found in governmental military or police forces, but on a smaller scale. OS specializes on employment by private firms or individuals to provide specialized expertise or services in a variety of postions, such as troopers or pilots for hire, bodyguards, enforcers, fugitive recovery (bounty hunting a la US Marshals style ) and even provide services to train or supplement official armed forces in service of governments. They work in other military assignments as well, for example in those involving testing the equipment, liberating abducted people or retrieving, transporting and protecting valuable goods or items. Although these men and women are commonly known as mercenaries, they will be known as Private Military and Security Contractors (PMSCs), in order to avoid the negative stigma often associated with mercenaries. Divisions Security Service This section specializes in meeting the needs of the industry's most diverse client base, providing services that includes: bodyguards, armed security, transportation services, and armed escort services. Fugitive Recovery Division This section deals with the legal contracts of governing agencies, private companies, and civilian affairs. Commonly known as bounty hunters, the employees of OmegaPyrE's FR Division are known as Fugitive Recovery Agents. They are individuals who captures fugitives ("hunting") for a monetary reward ("bounty"), for apprehending by law, if such laws exist. =General Information= OmegaPyrE employee's will typically operate in small teams led by a commander. If a larger force was required, several teams could be called in - for example, Each team has their own ship, and can assemble a force of twelve ships (different teams) to escort a convoy if need be. On the other hand, members sometimes traveled as master-and-apprentice pairs, and individual warriors could be contracted out long-term as bodyguards. Among their normal contracting duties, there are members of the Shadow Guard who during their contracts, will attempt to discover and bring back any artifact or knowledge on different Force practices. Here at OmegaPyrE, we pride ourselves in our diversity in Force use, and continually seek to expand our training capabilities. Training Every member of OmegaPyrE is expected to start at the bottom and earn their rank within the business a recruit or an apprentice.Theses are the lowest rank a member could hold within OmegaPyrE, and where all members without rank begin. Recruits/Apprentices are expected to work under the tutelage of another member until they were promoted. Here, they learn basics of their chosen profession as well as the tricks of the trade. This ensured members gained power within the society based solely on the merits of their actions as well as helps guide prospective members into the positions for which they were most suited. OmegaPyrE Coruscant Training Center (OCTC) OmegaPyrE Offers tactics and weapons training to their employees as well as to military, government, and law enforcement agencies. It is in this area that OmegaPyrE Shadow Guard train in the methods of the Force. OmegaPyrE employees and clients are trained to be deadly if needed, they were especially adept at close-quarters combat, using a multitude of forms and techniques. They are well trained in martial arts, and also have a large amount of weapons training as well. They were trained to use hold-out blasters and vibroblades, and for those with more of an exotic taste, were also educated in the use of more exotic weapons such as hand claws, shock whips, and zenji needles. OmegaPyrE Special Response Teams (OSRT) Are non force user personnel capable of completing sensitive and difficult operations in on their own or in small teams called Special Repsonse Teams These small surgical strike teams are operated by each OmegaPyrE branch. Omega PyrE Shadow Guard (OSG-Force Users) OmegaPyrE’s Shadow Guard are force users that utilize light and dark side Force abilities, and have shown skill with techniques common to Jedi, Sith, Witches of Dathomir, Shapers of Kro Var, Fallanassi, and Zeison Sha to name a few. They are taught various applications such as the ability to construct and wield a lightsaber, as well as some unique Force talents. At its essence, OmegaPyre uses a variation of the Potentium, where the potential for light and dark sides resided in the user, not the Force itself. It should be noted that while OmegaPyrE is neutral, some of their employees still attempt to avoid the dark side. They, however, saw the dark side as something within themselves to be avoided, not something in the Force. Category:Business Category:Mercenary Group Category:Private Military and Security Category:Criminal Underworld Category:OmegaPyrE